


follow the music

by godrics_quill22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALIVE!Dumbledore, Convincing Harry, Deceit, Dense Harry, Detention, Divinations, Drug Use, First Date, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kisses, Love, Love Triangle, Love the Enemy, M/M, PDA, Potions, Room of Requirement, Sneaking Around, Stealing, Talking, Transfigurations, alive!Snape, best mates, eighth year, piano music, prophesy or not, soft!Draco, veritaserum!, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was gripped with dread when Trelawney wanted to "talk" to him after class. He had hoped coming back to his eighth year would mean no prophesies...absolutely none! But what she said surprised the hell out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. not again...

Harry and Ron sat in divination, minds nowhere near where their bodies are. 

Ever since Dumbledore had jokingly said Trelawney was a fraud, -even if he'd only said it to sooth Harry's nerves-, he'd had no inclinations whatsoever towards the subject... well, as little of it as there was before. He wouldn't say that that was his least favorite class. 

No, that spot was for potions and even though Slughorn's been almost great so far, well they say your 'first' always leaves a mark. Snape certainly left his. He hadn't liked the man, though he knows now that Dumbledore trusts Snape, he was crap at the subject and to top it all off, he had lost points on a minute basis in that class.

He didn't even notice when class had ended but Ron's hand on his shoulder jerked him back to the present and to an empty classroom. "Harry, mate, class is over and i have to go because Hermione and i, well we have umm... things to do"

"No problem. I'll catch up " Harry replied, shrugging the other boy off good-naturedly. 

He was barely done speaking when Ron fled the room, calling a "thanks mate!" over his shoulder. Harry gathered his books and got ready to leave only to be stopped by Trelawney's hand gripping his arm. 

Immediate dread filled him as he remembered the last time this happened. He tried to pull himself away but the woman seemed to have acquired the strength of 50 grown men and wouldn't let off. 

Harry steeled himself for what might come, hoping to hell and back that this time, it wouldn't be news of impending doom.

Trelawney cleared her throat dramatically, her eyes seemingly looking into an abyss at something Harry was certain no matter how hard he looked, he wouldn't see."It's going to stop" she said slowly, almost lovingly. What the hell was she talking about? 

Harry had no time to ponder and wonder as she seemed to have remembered that she had more to say "The loneliness. It's going to stop. It'll come from whence the music comes. Be vigilant, for it will come from where you least expect it" she finished and coughed profusely, her slender and freakishly long fingers clutching at her throat and she smiled down at Harry as if it was the first time she was noticing his presence. "boy, is something the matter? Do you need my help with something?"

"No thank you. I have everything i need- and more- so I'll be leaving. Please excuse me" Harry said and exited the room. He was both relieved and confused. 

Relieved that at least someone's death hadn't been predicted and confused because he hadn't even realized he was lonely. 

There goes a beautiful day. 

Trust Trelawney to kill any mood that was relaxed.He sighed. The strangest thing was the manner in which the prophesy- is it?- was given.'And it will come from where you least expect it'?

What was that? He decided not to tell anyone about this,- somehow, he felt if anyone knew about it, they wouldn't be so happy about it.- and figure it out on his own.

"Where you least expect it"? 

Maybe it could be alcohol.. No, that's too farfetched.or a new sport he didn't know about.Or maybe there was going to be a new friendship with a transfer student from one of the wizarding schools in London.

Oh crap! He was no good at this. This sort of thing is Hermione's specialty and he didn't have her on his crew currently.

He groaned. "this will be very difficult to discern."


	2. pervert...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it would be easier to concentrate in Hagrid's class if Malfoy wasn't standing so close to him.

Harry hadn't noticed Malfoy standing behind him until he heard "pervert" very close to his ear. 

He turned around sharply and the ferret had a stupid self- accomplished grin on his equally stupid face. Squinting dangerously at the blond - haired boy but choosing to remain silent, he turned back around to concentrate on Hagrid and his current monstrosity. 

Merlin! was Hagrid intense.

"Pervert" Draco repeated, still too close to him for comfort as he felt the other's breath on his cheek...and neck. Dear God! 

Harry turned angry eyes on him "why the fuck do you keep saying that? I'm not checking you out because there's absolutely nothing about you that interests me. So why the hell are you calling me that?" He whispered heatedly.

"I saw you checking Blaise out during potions."

"So?"

"So he's a guy."

"And?" he asked, clearly not seeing sense in what Malfoy was saying.

"And he's straight"

"So because of the stupidly lame excuse you just gave me, I should qualify to be called a pervert? Do you even know what the word means? Merlin! I wasn't checking him out. Just like you, nothing about him catches my eye in the slightest bit and the only thing that pops into my mind when I see you both is 'Slytherin' and trust me, that's enough to make a hard-on flaccid in 10 seconds" he said and turned back around.

"To anyone who was looking, which I was, you seemed like you liked what you saw"

"Of course I liked what I saw." Harry snapped, turning his angry face to Draco who was obviously taken aback and for a while, they just stared at each other before Harry sighed. "I had a dream last night-"

"Oh a dream. The classic lie. I must admit, i thought your were a better liar than that. Surely you could do better." Draco cut in and it earned him the darkest glare from Harry.

"Will you let me finish? Bear in mind, I owe you no explanation but I'll give you one because I value my peace of mind and you're not really my ultimate candidate for a conversation."

Draco smirked, shrugging lightly "okay"

"In the dream, he turned into an animal. I know animagus is common, but you don't happen to know his, do you? It may sound like over-reacting but my dreams always have a 90% chance of happening so yes, i am worried as fuck. So...his doesn't happen to have very thick long incisors and claws, does it?"

"No of course not. He's a beaver"

Harry sighed, obviously relieved. "Oh well that's harmless enough. So yeah, i was just checking to make sure what happened in the dream had no possibility of recurring. Now leave me alone so I can concentrate!"

Draco was jealous -but that's the biggest understatement ever made-. He was always jealous about anyone new Harry added to his life but he had learnt to accept the weasel and Granger, as well as the entire Weasley family. 

Someone new just grates on his nerves. He wanted to be close to Harry. He wanted Harry to love him but even he knew that was an impossible feat.

He decided right then and there he was going to do something about the situation - though his heart pounded a little louder than normal at the thought that for a minute, just a minute, Harry had willingly shared a part of himself with him-.

And that something was writing to his father. So he went back to the dungeons, took a parchment and quill and started writing ...

"Dear Dad,  
there is a matter that is on my mind and I was wondering if you could give me advice as to the right way to approach it. If there was something you wanted but knew it would be difficult, if not impossible, to get, what would you do? What am I supposed to do? If it is something you want, have wanted for a long time, what would you do about it? Why don't I still have it? Am I too slow? Or is it just that I'm stupid?  
-Draco." 

It was no surprise when he saw an all too familiar owl drop a parchment in front of him during breakfast. His father was not in the habit of wasting time when it has to do with such matters. matters that pertain to the manliness, or otherwise, of a Malfoy. 

He walked as calmly as he could, out of the great hall and opened the letter."Draco," he read... '-no niceties. Way to go dad.' he thought with a light chuckle and a shake of his head..

"Draco,  
the reason you still don't have that thing you want- I'm not going to ask what- is because you haven't made any real efforts to get it as yet. And maybe you're a bit stupid and slow in this instance. So stop being stupid and stop being slow and take a good aim at what you want. Don't dawdle about, because when a Malfoy takes aim, by Merlin he hits his mark, even if it's the forbidden fruit. However nervous you are- which is almost normal- if you don't go after what you want, you'll never have it. If you don't ask, the answer is always no. If you don't step forward, you're always in the same place and that's not a befitting place for a Malfoy  
-Lucius.  
Draco sighed. Trust his father to be supportive, encouraging and pressing at the same time but he knew his father was right. 

He never made any real efforts to get Potter's attention and he thanked the stars for what his father said.

Forbidden or not, he was going to aim straight at Potter, and like hell if he'd miss his mark!

"You won't know what hit you Potter..." He thought mischievously and grinned.


	3. taking charge...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafoy takes his father's advice...or did he?

A couple of days later, while Draco was still trying to figure out a strategy to get Harry's attention, He walked in on him and Blaise chatting in the corridors.

"What the-?" he thought to himself, getting so furious he pulled Blaise away with the excuse that he was needed urgently in the dungeons.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked when Blaise had left, looking not in the least bit pleased...

'oh at least he noticed this one' Draco thought as he shot a daggering look at the boy, mentally murdering him brutally. "What was your excuse this time huh? Another dream? If you so much as touch him-"

"hey...hey stop! What the fuck do you mean 'touch him'?"Harry asked, looking confused and still pissed.

"I mean sexually." Draco deadpanned.

Harry gasped incredulously. "And why will I do that? I don't even like him!"

"He seems to like you." Draco said sheepishly, hating that he was almost whining.

"Well now that you mention it, He's handsome and built in all the right areas." Harry said, hoping to get a rise out of him, definitely not anticipating what happened next as Malfoy's fist landed in his gut.

"Merlin, Malfoy. You can't fault me for appreciating." Harry said, amidst coughs. He just couldn't help it even though he was in a fit of coughs, he was still teasing.

"Well do it from a distance or I'll hex your legs from under you!"

Now Harry was furious. All teasing dropped as he straightened up again to his full height, -which was not much, but still it was something- his hand still clutching at his stomach. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why Draco was acting up. "What gave you the right to tell me what to do? If Blaise and I decide to hit the sack, it will be between the two of us so piss off! And I'm not a pervert. I haven't had my way with you have I? So what makes you think me 'just talking' to Blaise cannot happen and I'll be jumping his bones next? You should be ashamed for your dirty mind."

Malfoy stood there, stunned to the point of tears, but he wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Harry. He blinked. "I..." then swallowed. . . "I have to go" he finally managed, then turned and practically fled.

"Bugger!" Harry felt terrible and he didn't know why but a part of him, the ruthless part, kept insisting the ferret had it coming.

X.x

Draco felt awful .Of course Harry was oblivious. He always is.He didn't even notice that Blaise seemed too eager to talk to him, and too reluctant to leave, Or that Susan Bones still has that stupid crush she'd had on him since like forever, or that Lavender arranges herself anytime he's close by. Or that he, Draco, has been head over heels in love with him since Sixth year. For the savior of the wizarding world, he is very dense... Hopelessly aloof. But so absolutely adorable.

-X-

Draco walked up discretely behind Harry and pulled him into an empty classroom. He cast a locking spell- several, actually- on the door.

"What the hell was that for?"Harry questioned, not in the least bit pleased.

"We should talk." Draco said calmly.

"I have nothing to say to you"

"oh but I do. A lot, actually. First, I'm sorry about yesterday, and don't take this the wrong way but why are you living like the walking dead?"Draco questioned cautiously.

"What?" Obviously, Harry didn't understand him

"You know, not really noticing anything around you...?"

"I do. You're wearing a black turtleneck shirt under your robes, right? Not really legal...and as a prefect, i would be... - "

"That's ridiculous, even for you." Draco cut in sharply with a roll of his eyes. "You need to take charge of your life." Draco said, remembering what his father had said."I plan on taking charge of mine"

Harry looked at him in humor then shook his head. "So what am I to do? Pull a 'Fred and George' and fly to fucking Paris?! And how the hell are you going to do that? You're nineteen!"

"I believe I know my age. But to answer your question, I'm going to start by taking charge of all things you" Draco offered too calmly for comfort.

"What?" Harry said with a frown. He swore every moment he spent with Draco confused him more and more.

"I mean, I think we should have sex."


	4. i want to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay...maybe Harry won't mind having sex

Draco stared at Harry in shock. For the life of him, he couldn't imagine how he had managed to sound so blunt! And he couldn't begin to imagine how Harry would react to that.

"You're really crazy! You've gone off your mark, i swear Malfy! Why the hell would I do that?!" Harry asked incredulously.

Malfoy was hurt but like hell if he was going to show it.. It was expected but why would Harry ask the question as though it was that impossible. 

"And why not? Because I'm a Malfoy? Because you haven't thought of me in that way, or just because I'm not your type. If you're not interested, that's fine. You just say so"

"What the-..? this is a joke and I am not falling for it. It's just not thought of. Me, sleeping with a Malfoy. And you at that. No freaking way! I'd rather die of celibacy" Harry said confidently. 

Malfoy seemed hurt. 'Fuck! He was being serious.' Harry thought. Draco turned and cast counter spells on the locks to open the door. Harry wasn't about to have that. No matter who it was, he couldn't live with the fact that he'd hurt someone. "Malfoy wait"

"What?" the blonde boy spat out venomously.

"Just, I'm sorry ok?"He said, turned and started walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me you yellow coward dog!" Draco called out after him, not sure exactly where those words came from.

Harry shot a look over his shoulder, his eyes a ripe glittering green. "you ought to be ashamed of yourself" he called back. He looked away and kept walking. 

He was mortified, right down to his toes and Merlin help him he was... stirred as well. He refused to think of him that way and always has. Well if a time or two his thoughts had veered off in that direction, hadn't he cut them off fast and sharp? And that was just what he was going to do now.... 

If Malfoy would allow him, that is.

"Ashamed? Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what should shame me?"

"I'm the one you offered yourself to as if you were offering sausages and pumpkin juice!" Harry called back at Draco's outburst.

"Is that what you think? That it's nothing more than sex? Then it's you who should be ashamed." He'd caught up with Harry and he'd seen the effect his words had had on him as all color drained from his already pale face.

"Malfoy, you just don't just go around saying 'let's have sex to a guy.' It's not right" Harry tried, then after several moments of combing through his thoughts for something, he just shook his head and said. "you know what? Just stay away from me"

"I'll admit that was blunt...You don't want to have sex with me, that's fine" Malfoy nodded coolly "Other's do" With that, he turned on his heels and started to match towards the door.

"Wait a damn minute" Harry could move fast when he had to. He was a seeker after all. He caught up with Draco before he could take three full strides and gripped his arm to wheel him around. He gripped the other arm. "If you think I'm going to let you walk off and sleep with just anybody, just because I refused to have sex with you, then you are sorely mistaken." Even to himself, he sounded lame and he felt the blush crawling up his face.

Draco preyed on it. "You think far too much of yourself Harry Potter. I can be with anybody I want and you will have no say". Draco might as well have plowed the production end of a jack hammer in his gut.

"You... -who....-"

"It's none of your business so let me go" Harry still couldn't let go. 

Draco rolled his eyes "Do you want to have sex with me or not?"

Harry was certain that neither the truth nor the lie would land him in Azkhaban but he thought the lie safer. "No"

"Then that's all there is to it" Draco said, Angry and humiliated. Then pride and the desire to make Harry pay took over. 

He reacted before thinking. 

In one leap, he was in Harry arms, his legs locked around his waist, his lips fused to his. He clung like a bur when Harry staggered; he bit, not so lightly, his bottom lip. Someone moaned. He didn't know who and at that point, he didn't care. He poured everything he had into that fierce and hot mating of lips.

Draco had caught him by surprise. That was why he didn't -couldn't- shake him off. Of course it was. It was simply an instinctive reaction to grip that wonderfully tight but in his hands, then to let his hands slide up his back and get lost in his silky blond hair. 

And that quick intake of breath had been ou of shock. It wasn't his fault that the fragrance and essence of the other boy assaulted him and made his head spin. He knew he had to stop.

He had to stop this now......

In just a moment....

Sooner or later.

The classroom spun around them and he felt the blood drain from his head, leaving it empty and rushing down to a known destination. 

His head was empty but for the image of relocking the doors and transfiguring anything into a bed so he can have more.Much much more of Draco, his sking, lips, scent...

oh and that glorious ass. 

And then as if in punushment, -which it was,- Draco was shoving him away and jumping down. Through his lust hazed eyes, he saw the sharp sneer that was now a part of Malfoy's face.

"I thought you should have a taste of what you just turned away." Draco said, while Harry stood there, aroused beyond speech.

Draco brushed off the sleeve of his shirt and turned to leave as if nothing was amiss. The only indication was the obvious tent in the front of his trousers.

"shit! Malfoy's hot for me and I'm Hot for him so what he hell is stopping me?" Harry whispered to himself.

He wasn't stupid enough to let his cock think for him and jump head- first into a situation with Malfoy so he decided a little snooping around won't hurt anyone.He was going to do just that until he was certain Malfoy wasn't up to anything except the sex of course.

That shouldn't hurt.


	5. where the music comes from...oh God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry got more than he bargained for and Ron... Ron really has /no/ idea what he just did.!

As head boy -Ron and the entire house had shoved the title on him after the war, claiming he needed a new responsibility so he won't go insane with boredom. 

And quite expectedly, Professor Dumbledore had agreed- he had his own room, which was the only thing he actually enjoyed about the post, considering he still had nightmares. They took a different form these days but they were still nightmares. Visions of all the casualties recorded. Ones from the war.

He sighed and pulled out his invisibility cloak heading out for a late night -illegal-stroll through the halls but somehow, he found himself making his way slowly to the dungeons. 

He stopped in front of the Slytherin door and looked around though he was quite certain no one was listening and strained his hearing to know if students were still in the common room and from the silence, he knew the room was empty.

He muttered the password he'd heard so many times on his nightly invisible adventures, and the door opened and admitted him to the Slytherin common room, which looked exactly like the Gryffindor Common room except for the greens in places where red should be. It pretty much looked the same as it did in second year when he and Ron had polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle.

So assuming that Malfoy's room would be exactly where his was in the Gryffindor tower, he moved up the stairs, cautious not to make any unnecessary sounds. He didn't have to search for long as the music coming from what he supposed to be Malfoy's room pulled him in.

He stood in the doorway, peeping through the slight gap and seeing Malfoy sitting behind a piano singing what sounded like an ancient ballad. It wasn't like anything he'd have imagined Malfoy singing. 

Hell, give him a million years and he still wouldn't imagine Malfoy had an artistic bone in his body, but as it turned out, he could play the piano and sing very well if he must admit.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Trelawney's voice. 'The loneliness. It's going to stop. It'll come from whence the music comes. And mind you, it'll come from where you least expect it 

'Music.' 

'Where you least expect it.' He looked at Malfoy closely and gasped. 

"Malfoy?"

No way in hell fate would play such a sick game on him. No way. But try as he may, he couldn't shake off the feeling that the one who according to Trelawney, would ease him from his loneliness is Malfoy. 

Granted, Malfoy had enough shit up his throat to make anyone not feel lonely. 

Somehow, he didn't know what to expect but what he found confused him more and more.

The next few days were a complete disaster. 

He tried as much as he could to avoid the other boy but that was very difficult, and more difficult when they run into each other, or locked gazes across the hall, or even when he spotted him from afar -that blond hair was pretty unique and too easy to spot- He was losing it. 

He couldn't think straight and somewhere in his head, there was a voice that sounded strangely like Malfoy's asking -more like commanding- him to take charge of his life and grip for happiness. 

Happiness that lay somehow with Malfoy. Happiness that is the only key to coming out of the loneliness he still didn't believe he felt.

X.x

Draco noticed Harry watching him over the next couple of days. Who wouldn't? If they had someone they'd fancied for a long time staring at them for long stretches of time. 

He couldn't let Harry see the effect his stares were having on him. He couldn't even let him know that he'd noticed themThe school seemed so boring since both boys seem to want nothing to do with each other. 

Draco knew that he'd done what he could and taken initiative. Now all that was left was for Harry to take the bait, and he wondered how long that's going to take considering how stubborn and strong willed the Gryffindor is. 

Damn Gryffindors and their stubborn lot!

X.x

Harry couldn't take it anymore. 

It's been three weeks since he pieced the prophesy -or whatever I was- to Malfoy and it was getting more difficult everyday not to run to Malfoy and snog him senseless. 

He looked to his side at Ron, who had a dreamy look on his face. Of late, it seems to be his permanent look. 

Hermione may have been doing something right but those were things he'd rather not think about. It almost feels like incest when he does. Very strange, all things considered 

"Ron...? Ron!!"

"Yeah Mate, what is it?"

"I don't know why I'm asking you this, but when you like someone, what do you do?"

Ron's countenance brightened considerably. "Oh Harry, do you fancy someone?"

"Uhm...no. Not really. I wouldn't say 'fancy' but I just want to know, just in case I start to fancy someone and you're not around. I need to be prepared. So? What do you do?" he lied easily, quickly diverting the topic.

"Ask them on a date, and well, tell them"

"Do you kiss them?"

"Only if they want you to. Why are you asking me this? You liked Cho, and you kissed her"

"Yeah but that was hardly a date and I'd rather not remember that kiss. Ginny and I never went on a date either"

"I still don't understand why you two broke up. I was finally getting used to the idea that you will be shagging my baby sister in future but I guess its ok"

"We just decided we weren't working out and I had too much baggage"

"Maybe that's why you never worked out"

"The baggage?"

"No, stupid. That you two didn't go on a date" Harry was confused, and apparently, it showed on his face. 

Ron rolled his eyes and elaborated further. "A date is when and where you get to know each other and in the process, measure compatibility. To notice things about that person, even things that sometimes they don't even know about themselves"

"Oh" was all Harry could say. I mean, what else is one supposed to say after such an enlightenment. 

Ron grinned.

Harry sighed. "Something tells me that I'll work out with someone who's full of shit"

"The only such person I know of is Malfoy." Ron supplied helpfully.

Harry was silent, which caused Ron to laugh. "I understand why you can't talk. I'll be choking if I realized Malfoy was the only one for me too" He said, laughed harder, patted Harry's shoulder and stood up at the same time, saying he had to go and meet with Hermione for homework.

Yeah, homework. Who was he trying to fool? Though Harry wouldn't be surprised that they were really going to do some homework. This was Hermione after all...


	6. preparations and illegalities...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, Harry figured it was time to commit the crime he was sorely accused of... Sirius thought him that.

Harry stood up wearily from the table when Ron left, his mind still in a jumble as he tried to think of what to do. 

Occassionally, he'd looked up to see if Draco was paying ant attention to him.He wasn't... And after an hour when dinner ended, he'd gotten up and headed out to the owlery, parchment and quill in hand as he wrote his own death warrant 

"Take this to Draco Malfoy tomorrow morning" he whispered to the owl.He hadn't gotten a new owl. There is no need to. 

Besides, every time he thought about it, he felt like he was betraying Hedwig and perhaps someday he would get himself one but not this soon after Hedwig's death. 

It was still all too fresh in his memory. He eventually left the owlery and went to bed, anticipating and half dreading the next day.

X.x

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, wearily eating his breakfast. He was tired. Emotionally drained. Damn Harry Potter. Why hadn't he done anything yet.? 

He saw his mother's owl headed towards him with his daily dose of peppermints and smiled.His mother thought it absolutely necessary she has them and once she gets an idea into her head, no one shakes it off. 

The surprise was when he saw a school owl flying towards him and dropping an envelope into his outstretched palmLazy owl. He thought as he slowly turned the envelope in his hands. school owl. 

Merlin I hope it's Potter. he thought and put it in his pocket as Pansy and Blaise cast him curious looks from across the table."What?" he spat out nastily.

"Nothing" They replied in unison, not wanting to risk Draco's bad temper directed towards them. 

He went straight to his room after breakfast, seeing as it was a Saturday and all, itching to open the letter.He made it to his room and cast several locking charms on the door and sat down on his bed, calmer than he felt and opened the letter. 

He was greeted by a terrible handwriting which surprisingly, seemed like something Potter had written. He smiled and spread out the letter, not quite knowing what to expect:

Malfoy,  
Please meet me on the seventh floor left corridor at 7 pm this evening. You'll know which room to enter when you get there. I really hope you come, even though Merlin knows I have no idea what I'm doing  
~ H

He smiled. Of course Potter didn't know what he was doing. 

He read through the letter over and over again, his smile growing wider each time. "It took you long enough, you idiot" he mumbled to himself.

X.x

The whole day was terribly tiring for Harry as he went out of his way to find out Draco's favorite things. His first task had been to steal veritaserum from Snape's stash because he figured he should do the crime at least once. Considering Snape kept accusing him even though he was innocent. Maybe this time around, he'll deserve it. But honestly, he was never trying that again.

The second was getting Dobby to slip a few drops of it into Blaise's pumpkin juice. 

Then the next was actually getting Blaise alone..which had been perhaps a little too easy because it seemed as though Blaise wanted to be found.

He finally caught up with him. "Blaise, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Anything for you hottie" 

Harry chuckled. Well, it turned out Draco was right after all."It's good to know that you dislike for me is genuine" he said ironically..

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise asked, batting his eyelashes. 

Gods! Harry groaned inwardly.. "Nothing. I'd like to ask you something and I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about it"

"Okay..."

"What are some of Draco's favorite things. Anything that comes to mind."

"He loves green. Expensive clothes, of course. He likes tulips and views. Whether it's a forest, lake sky, anything, because his 2 most favorite places are the lake and the astronomy tower.   
He likes his chicken grilled and salted with lots of chili and sometimes, he adds sugar to his pumpkin juice. No one knows why he does it oh how he seems to like it" he shrugged. 

"Oh and he loves ale but once in a while, he drinks fire whiskey. His favorite fragrance is peppermint back for bathing and he wears this perfume called Love bites even though he thinks no one knows. And he likes you. 

I don't like that he likes you because I like you too but be really likes you. He likes everything about you including -as he calls it- 'your stupid scar' He hasn't said anything about it though and he keeps denying it when we raise the topic but of course none of us believe him" Blaise replied. Harry stood shocked. 

Malfoy liked him. -which was pretty obvious by now but it was still a little bit of a shock to him-

He was part of his favorite things but he considered why Blaise didn't seem to know about Malfoy's love for music. Perhaps the other boy wanted to keep that part of him private... and Harry was gladdened at the idea that he could well be the only one who knew about that.

He thanked Blaise and and left, hoping against all hope that the effects of the drug would wear off soon before Blaise starts rambling about everything and hence having his housemates and therefore, housemaster, realize something was amiss. 

Feeling very tired, he headed towards the kitchen to find Dobby. 

"Harry Potter has come to see Dobby again. Does the sir need anything? Dobby will be glad to do it"

"Dobby, I would love it if you could cook me a meal. A meal for two. Grilled chicken, salted with lots of chili. Add some sugar to the pumpkin juice and maybe ale. I don't know. Can you bring it to the come-and-go room at 6:30?"

"Yes Harry Potter. Dobby would love to help Harry Potter" 

Harry left the kitchen at 3:00, heading to his room to have the much desired rest. He spelled his room to wake him up at exactly 6:00 and fell into a very deep sleep.


	7. it's now or never...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going all out...definitely one of the Room Of Requirement's many traits..

At 6:00, he woke up and anxiously took his bath, hurrying to the room of requirement with 5 minutes to spare before Dobby came with the food. 

He was still exhausted in more ways than one but like hell if he was going to let that get in the way of his.... -date?- with Malfoy.

Now, what to ask for? He started pacing "A room for a date filled with all of Draco's favorite things. All of it" he walked by again and again until the door appeared. 

He pushed it open and stepped in. He couldn't really help the groan that escaped his throat.So maybe saying all of Draco's favorite things was a little vague but the room still looked glorious. 

He stood and took in the appearance of the room.The circular table sat by what would have been the back wall if not for the direct view of the lake he got. The ceiling was spelled to look like the night sky, much like the great hall had looked on their first day in Hogwarts.

He didn't pretend not to notice the outstanding green in the room or the broom that was propped on a wall. 

"I won't be needing that" he thought silently and the broom vanished. The table was empty but for the vase with the tulips in the center.

Dobby arrived just as Harry noticed the piano playing by itself a tune that was quite familiar and he recognized it as the one Draco had been playing the night he'd walked in on his private moment.

The room had really gone out of its way to make this perfect and the scented candles released a nice fragrance that he couldn't recognize but was certain Draco would. 

Dobby set the table quickly and vanished as soon as he was done, choosing to add dessert, just in case Harry had forgotten, which he had.

After Dobby left, Harry sat in his chair, nervously clasping and unclasping his hands and for the briefest of moments, realized this was a retarded and stupid idea and that he should leave.

A brief moment, because in the next, the infamous Gryffindor courage kicked in and made him decide to stay and see the date through.Talk of walking willingly to the slaughter. He scoffed.

X.x

Draco walked onto the left corridor of the seventh floor just as Harry's letter had said.The fool had only said he'd know which room to enter. 

He was about to insult the intelligence of the boy who lived when he heard familiar music playing and froze.If that was Potter playing the piano, then it meant that he knew Draco played. 

Now Draco's interest has been piqued and he wanted to know what else Harry had uncovered as well as what the boy was planning to do.Maybe he wanted to seduce him -a notion he was definitely not against-.

He walked cautiously toward the room where the music was coming from and pushed the door open slowly. The soft fragrance of love bites wafted to his nose but was soon overridden by the aroma of grilled food.He looked around the room and sucked in his breath. 

His gaze swept the entire room, from the sky-like ceiling to the table set for two, to the piano that seemed to be playing on its own, and finally, to Harry who's back was turned to him as he stood in front of what looked like the lake.Draco thought Harry had overdone himself. 

He stepped in fully and closed the door, the action snapping Harry from his reverie.He turned around sharply and their eyes met across the room. 

A smile ghosted Draco's lips and Harry saw that as encouragement to smile, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

He moved cautiously towards Draco and stood a safe distance away. "Malfoy-"

"We're about to go on a date, don't you think you should start calling me Draco, Potter? You know your tongue won't fall out if you try"

"Okay. If you also drop the Potter." Harry grinned "My name is Harry. It's nice to meet you and I'm glad you could make it" He said with flourish.

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled and held out his hand, placing it palm down in Harry's outstretched palm.

Harry kissed the back of his palm, eyes locked on his all the while. He dropped their hands but still held on to Draco's "surprisingly, you're on time"

"I'm always on time. Fashionably late is so last year's fashion. And I like to always be current" Draco replied with a smirk.

Harry chuckled and made to direct Draco to the table when he was stopped by Draco's arm pulling him back.

He looked back, a little stunned. "Why are you doing this, Harry?" he asked, not wasting any time.

Harry swallowed past the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. "I want you"

"If you want me, you could just find a bed and-"

"No." Harry replied firmly, making a face at the other teen. "I want you. All of you. I want to know you. Everything about you, your shortcomings and all. And I want to love you. You and everything you represent"


	8. just us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of dates, stories of the past, promises and kisses...

Oh...where had that come from? 

Draco was stunned. "B - Bu – but - you what- " he fumbled, searching for the words and not finding them. At least not in wholes.

"Draco, one can never love another person unless they knew that person entirely. I like you. Yes I've liked you for a long time now even though I'd have rather died than admit it but I want to know that I can love you enough to accept your baggage because I'm an all or nothing guy and I can't start being otherwise now"

"But what if you don't like the whole me?"

"Then we'll know we tried. I'm risking myself too so there'll be no reason to feel cheated" 

Draco scoffed. "You? But there's nothing left to hate about you"

"Maybe. All the same, in spite of my very public life, there are some parts of my life that most people don't know"

Draco looked around nervously, then back at Harry "Are you always this intense?"

Harry nodded slowly "Most of the time. I just- I need someone and I don't want you to change into a sweet someone for my sake"

"Now why would I do that?"Draco tsked.

Harry sighed "Merlin knows I need your sharp tongue"

"My tongue has other distinct specialties you know?" He winked suggestively and Harry let out a throaty laugh.

So tempting. He cleared his throat "Of course it does. But for now, let's try to have a civilized meal"

"Okay. But tell me how you managed all this" Draco said, allowing himself to finally be steered to the table

"It's a long story" Harry said when he had taken his seat opposite Draco.

"I don't care how long it takes. I want to hear it. All of it and don't you dare summarize hm?" Draco said with a feigned stern look as he pointed his fork at Harry befor looking down in confusion at the food in front of him, wondering where to start.

"You could start with the thigh you know? Normal people start there." Harry supplied helpfully and Draco rolled his eyes.

"And you, could start at the beginning" he replied.

Harry shrugged with a chuckle as he nervously took a sip if his drink ckearing his throat ans he started to speak. "Well, it all started when you kissed me. It started long before that but when you kissed me, everything just got confusing so I set out to clear them up..."

And so the story continued throughout the meal "I can't believe you did all that! And stealing from Snape? Even I wouldn't do that"

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

"The sorting hat fucked you up" Draco replied abrubtly.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, baffled. 

"You are so Slytherin material it hurts!"

He grinned at that. "Oh that. It said I was good for both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Said Slytherin would help me do great things..."

"So why are you not in Slytherin?" Draco asked and took a sip of his pumpkin juice, raising an eyebrow at Harry when he tasted the sugar in it.The boy just shrugged "

Because I told him I didn't want to be there.. I mean, Ron had just told me how all the wizarding world's evils came from Slytherin and with Hagrid's story..i was pretty much set on having nothing to do with that house. Dumbledore was elated! And i think that made me feel like it was the best choice i ever made." He supplied as answer to Draco's question.

Draco stared at him, his brows furrowing slowly "You had a conversation with the hat while the rest of us sat in a distance? Right under our noses?"

Harry nodded "I can't help it. All magical artifacts love me" he said with a smirk

"Oh shut up! Now I know why it took an abnormally long time for you to be sorted. It never really sunk in"

"Oh yeah and I remember yours. I saw the almost - shock on McGonagall's face when the hat exclaimed "Slytherin!" My God, Draco it wasn't even on your head yet!"

Draco smirked. "Well I can't say that I complain. It would have messed my hair"

"Twat!" And so the conversation continued.

Dobby came back two hours later to clear the place while Harry and Draco were sitting on a couch the room had graciously provided "I've been here several times and the only time I see this room is when you're in it"

"Must be because I'm special"

"Oh please we both know you're an incorrigible brat"

"Hey don't be mean... I just-"

"You just don't want to tell me"

"Something like that"

"But the Weasel and Granger, they know it"

"Yes. And a few others"

"Dumbledore's army" Draco said and nodded slowly "Even Dobby knows"

"No need to fuss about it. Maybe someday I'll tell you about it but not now. Or maybe one of these days, you'll figure it out on your own..people normally come across it by accident."

"And there's a reason you're not telling"

Harry shrugged. "Yes. I feel a little protective of it. It's a home to me and I feel very safe in here. Where I grew up, my room was smaller so I just love it here because this room can get as big as i want."

"That's totally retarded. Even for you" Harry smiled wryly at Draco's wittiness 

"How small was your room, because mine was huge! It took me a while to adjust to sleeping in that small room with all those people"

"I did the opposite adjustment" Draco frowned "I slept in a cupboard"

He threw his head back and laughed "That's outrageous you know that" He said when he calmed down and saw that Harry looked serious. 

Suddenly, he was starting to feel angry. "Well of course I knew that! My aunt and uncle obviously didn't,"

"You're not joking" that didn't sound like a question. Nothing about that felt like a question.

"Nope" he shook his head slowly "It was a cupboard under the stairs"

"So the Savior of the wizarding world spent the first eleven years of his life in slavery?"

"Basically" Harry shrugged.

"And Dumbledore -that old coot- he knew about this?"

"I think he did. Because the first letter I got was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs"

"Then why didn't he do anything?" Draco said, irritated at the calm way Harry was handling it. If it was him, he'd be homicidal -not that he can actually kill someone but still.

"It's complicated" Harry mumbled, toying with his desert on ther saucer.

"We have all night. Make me understand"

So Harry launched into an explanation of how things unfolded, fusing series of Dumbledore's speeches to make Draco understand. 

After an hour of fumbled explanations, he ended "So that's why I stayed with them and went back there every summer"

"I know that should have sounded like total shit but no. Love. Love is the reason why the dark Lord couldn't kill you" He said in a whisper

"Yes" that reaction had not been expected and Harry was still struggling to come to terms with it. 

"Your parents must have loved you a lot. I don't know if I'd have survived if I had been the one who was attacked.

Harry felt saddened and thought of something to say to lighten Draco's mood. He hadn't anticipated this reaction from the boy "I'm sure you would've. Your parents must have loved you as a baby. When you grew up to be a prat, I can't blame them if their feelings changed"

Draco chuckled "You smug-"

"Bastard? I believe I may be a lot of things but my legitimacy is unquestionable. I've got a flipping scar to prove it"

"You're very lucky"

"Nah... I don't think that- "Harry started to say, turning to Draco. He realized they'd moved closer to each other on the couch. They stared into each other's eyes. 

Emerald meeting silver and Draco reached out tentatively to brush his knuckles across Harry's cheeks.He smiled "Your life has been full of shit even before you started fighting the dark Lord"

"I um... Started fighting the dark Lord when I was still a baby?"

"That speaks for itself right? It's no wonder then, how you came to be so full of shit. Can't imagine how my taunts must have affected you"

"Trust me; they were the least of my problems. A pleasant part of my day considering all that I went through on a daily basis. It wasn't the most pleasant, but it still was pleasant as compared to all else"

"You shithead" Draco whispered and kissed him. Slowly and almost hesitantly, Harry kissed back, dropping the rest of his dessert and participating fully in the kiss. 

After a while, Draco broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Harry's. He was trembling in a very amazing way and to think he'd kissed Harry once already and thought that was amazing...

This topped that kiss in so many ways and he sighed sighed contentedly. 

Harry was yet to say anything too but knowing him, that probably wouldn't happen. He moved his head onto Harry's shoulder and felt his arms wrap around him in a hug. 

"Thank God that part of the dark Lord that was in you is gone. Can't imagine what it'd be like kissing him" Draco mumbled against Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled "Please don't remind me. And by the way, the next time we do this, it's all on you."

Draco nodded "So you want a next time?"

"Yes. You haven't scared me off yet. And the operative word here is 'YET'.

Draco chuckled "well then you should gear up for a Slytherin experience."

"I will" Harry said and kissed his temple...


	9. don't worry about me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of a good date...

At midnight, the boys exited the room quite reluctantly, hands clutched tightly together.

It was almost too painful to end the night but Draco being the anti- awkward situations person that he was, dispelled the sudden tension before it got out of hand "oh don't act like I'm going to die in my sleep or something. I know you'll probably stay up throughout the night just thinking about me but seriously, just kiss me already and go to sleep, will you? I'll still be here tomorrow"

So Harry obliged and kissed him deeply, tongue invading his mouth and sweeping through it as if sucking Draco's very essence and Draco reacted with a loud moan and wrapped his arms around Harry, unconsciously pulling him closer.

When the kiss ended, both boys were breathing heavily."Are you sure about that?" Harry whispered against Draco's cheek.

Draco was confused "sure about what?"

Harry smiled as he pulled back "About you being around tomorrow..."

Draco grinned mischievously. "Oh you didn't realize that was a joke? I couldn't possibly go on a date, eat bad food, listen to boring stories about a guy I absolutely hate and still not manage to at least get a goodnight kiss. That would be quite disappointing, don't you think? As a Malfoy, -"

Harry cut him off with a kiss, and when he pulled back, Draco continued slowly "- it would be a very disappointing experience... "

Kiss.

"And- and, well and if my father should hear- "

Another kiss.

"...about that, he will probably-" this time, Harry held Draco's head, tilted it to the side and kissed him thoroughly, pulling back to say "okay, I'm so sorry I asked"

Draco grinned. "Of course I'll be here. You haven't scared me yet and well, who would I go to anyway? You're my match" He finished, kissed the tip of Harry's nose lightly and left, calling goodbye over his shoulder at Harry, who stood there with a smile on his face.

The night had gone better than he'd expected.He walked to his room, knowing full well sleep wouldn't come easy to him that night.

X.x

Harry was bursting with joy so much that the first time he caught sight of Ron, even though that wouldn't have been his first choice with a matter like this, he spilled his guts.

"You what?!"

"Well, I haven't had the chance to tell you anything of late.. - "

Ron blanched and paled considerably."Oh mate..."

Harry shook his head "Ron please don't do that. I don't want you to start feeling bad about useless stuff. I'm happy for you. I really am but this time, I also found mine and I thought it'd be better be you than any Slytherin I happen to have the uncontrollable urge around" he said, patted Ron's shoulder and skipped - yes, skipped- away.

For the next three months, they kept at it, gradually becoming civil to each other to the bafflement of the entire school. 

It started with either boy walking away from a confrontation - though Draco mostly did the confrontation while Harry did the walking away - and then at night, they'd either sit in Harry's room, Draco's room or the room of requirement and laugh about it.

Then it morphed into both boys bursting into ridiculous laughter. The first time it happened, everyone, including Snape who was hardly ever surprised, stood surprised.

The next step of their public episode was defending each other when the need arose. When Draco defended Harry that first time, he'd blushed fiercely and fled, hoping that no one had seen it.In a strange way, that simple act made him feel safe. 

Very safe, actually.

X.x

Dumbledore had called Harry to his office one afternoon, obviously curious and apparently a little worried.He'd asked about his "alliance" with Draco, his motives -if he had any- for dating, or as he termed it, "courting" -jeez, courting. Who used that word still?- Draco Malfoy.

According to Dumbledore, he feared that Harry just wanted Draco to pay for some of his crimes through his hand -or wand- or worse, that he'd gone to the first person who'd shown an interest in him after the war.

"That's not the reason sir" Harry stated.

"Then what is?"

"I don't know. I just love his company, even when he's being a pain in my-" the unspoken word remained suspended between them and he swore he coul hear the air crackling between, and the longer it took, the more his blush grew as the double meaning of what he was about to say rang in his ears.

Dumbledore smiled at his reaction "So you're courting?"

"Uh.. No. I wouldn't call it that. I mean, we date and all but I'm not his boyfriend or anything"

"But you love him?"

"I don't know what love is. If it's what I felt for Ginny, then that's not it."

"Which makes you happier?" the old man asked, eyes sparkling in a way that unsettled Harry. He'd grown to be both wary and cautious of that spark.

Harry shrugged "What I feel with Draco, I think... I don't know. With Ginny, I just belonged, you know? But with Draco, I know everything about it is wrong; he being a bloke, a Malfoy, a death eater, and an outright bastard. I still hang around and I can't stay away even when I try. It's like... Like I opened a can of worms or something" he finished and frowned, trying to determine whether he had used that right.

The old man chuckled low in his throat "And does Mr. Malfoy feel the same?"Harry shrugged "I think so...I mean, I hope so"

"Alright. Thank you for dispelling my worries, Harry. And I wish you good luck"

"Thank you sir.. and besides, a while back before all this started.. Tre.. Madam Trelawney said something to me... something the other side of her said and i doubt she'll remember it.." 

"you mean to say like a prophesy?"

"i don't call it that. I mean, this is trivial and- "

"Harry my boy, nothing about love is trivial... What did she say?"

"She said i was lonely and it was going to stop but that would come from where i hear the music"

"And what does Mr. Malfoy have to do with this?"

"Well the first time i heard music being played all year, i was from him...and the everything else pointed to him but i don't know if i'm right. I mean, i don't have Hermione and Ron's ability to-"

"No you don't. " Dumbledore cut in.. "but you have your heart. And this is a matter concerning your heart. No one else's. Just yours" he gave Harry an encouraging smile as the boy stood up and thanked him, taking his leave.

He was walking through the halls alone when suddenly he felt a presence behind him but before he could turn around and see who it was, he was pulled into an empty classroom and the door was spelled shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter which would be posted hopefully tomorrow. I hope you have enjoyed the read so far..


	10. public abandons, lessons and detentions....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape has no tolerance whatsoever for PDA.

Harry smelled him before he saw him. Now that they were in a closed room, Draco's very familiar perfume assaulted his senses so he knew it was him and saw no need to turn around and see.

He sighed, calming down considerably when Draco's arms wrapped around his midsection."Are you okay?" the other boy whispered, resting his chin on his shoulders.

"Yeah I'm good, why won't i be?"

"well, Professor Dumbledore summoned you. It's normally not good when he does"

Harry laughed." Not with me. Dumbledore and I share a history. So it's not always that serious"

Draco pulled back with a pout "So you just went to the headmaster's office to chat?"

"Something like that. Why what's wrong?" Harry asked, a little confused.

"Nothing. You should have told me that before now... maybe. it's just that I was very worried."

"Oh come on, Draco, you should stop doing that. Is that why you're out of class?"

He blushed "Something like that"Harry shook his head, taking his arm and leading him to the door.

Draco pulled him back, shaking his head. "Not before this" he said softly before kissing him hungrily.Harry was taken off guard for a few seconds before his arms went around Draco to pull him close and deepen the kiss.

Someone moaned, but who cares as their hands roaming each other's bodies... Harry's always been a weakling when it came to Draco's kisses and this was no exception.It feels as if Draco knew he had that power over him and was determined to use it to his advantage.

One of these days, that kiss will be his undoing.

Their next act of public abandon happened in potions class of all places.

"Hey Potter, you're supposed to crush those seeds not cuddle them like they are your source of fulfillment or where your salvation is going to come from." Draco called out from across the room, much to everyone's shock.It had been quite a long time since there was any form of conflict between them and the students were thinking whatever truce they had formed seemed to have been short lived.

Ron thought of defending Harry, the same time Snape thought of telling them to stop bickering like an old couple.But all a millisecond after Harry responded, not even lifting his head to look at Draco. "Oh shut it, Malfoy, it's too early for your usual dose of shit!"

Draco looked worried for a bit, but recovered fast enough and decided to go with the flow.Now what so say, what to say... Oh yes. "Oh Potter, you certainly didn't think that last night. Now my feelings are hurt." he managed in a whinny voice.

Harry's head snapped around to look at Draco. He never knew when the ass wipe was being serious. The son of a colt was grinning. "Maybe because I didn't know you were so full of it. I guess I wasn't looking" Wrong answer. He realized too late. 

"Oh Harry dear" Draco crooned in a typical Molly Weasley voice "If you wanted to know, you should have asked" That earned him a fierce blush from Harry. Snape's jaw was slack, hanging open as he watched and heard what Draco was saying to Potter. 

On Potter's part, he looked fairly scandalized.

The Patil sisters giggled and that earned them a scowl from Draco, who stood up and moved purposefully to Harry who hadn't realize what was happening until Draco was standing in front of him.

He blinked once... Twice.

Draco leaned in to whisper. "Seriously, Harry, is something bothering you?"

"Draco, we're in class" Harry whispered.

"I don't give a fuck-" he hissed and looked around, aiming a glare at anyone who was eavesdropping. "I'm not going to use my NEWTS anyway. I'm here because you're here and if my boyfriend-"

"What, boyfriend?"

"Well, oh sorry for assuming, but don't you want to be? I mean, we've been at it for four months now and we'll be out of school soon enought so...? Do you wanna be.? My boyfriend? "

"You're asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Basically. So, what do you say?"

"Okay" Harry said then paused. He realized he hadn't given a direct answer but in the moment, he figured Draco wouldn't care much. "uhuh, if your boyfriend ..."

"Is not feeling right, I should know. God knows I hate to wonder" point on. He'd been right.

"I'm really fine. Seriously." he added at Draco's raised brow.

Draco leaned in slowly and kisses Harry full on his lips. 

It was an unexpected gesture. Forget the PDA of it all but this display would be all over the news by evening and Harry stood still for just a moment, damning the odds before wraping a hand around Draco's midsection as the other slid up into Draco's hair to keep his mouth on his.

His brain kept repeating over and over again "this is the moment". the moment when Draco's kiss finally drove him face first into hell but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care.

What started out as a chaste almost innocent kiss, stretched on and on till both boys were moaning louder by the minute, oblivious to the curious and stunned audience they had.

Snape finally snapped his mouth shut the same moment his brain rebooted and yelled: "Mr. Potter and Mr. Harry - Mr. Malfoy, stop this concupiscent behavior at once! Detention for the rest of your stay in school -which was two whole months- and a 100 points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

now that wasn't entirely possible as no teacher is allowed to give or take more than 50 points at a sitting.. but knowing Snape, he'd probably find a way to deduct the points somehow. 

Harry disentangled his limbs from Draco's his eyes unfocused behind his glasses and his lips looking thoroughly kissed - no one can dispute that- and looked in Snape's direction "Uhmm... What? What umm, did you say something?"

Snape was scandalized!

Draco smiled mischievously at Harry. "100 points each? That's outrageous but this is the first time he's been fair so we can be happy about that right? Maybe this year, with Gryffindor down, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff will win huh?" he said and leaned in to kiss Harry but felt the strong pull as Snape cast a separation spell on him that threw him back to his seat.

The son of a gun was still grinning.

He blew a kiss in Harry's -who was yet to fully snap out of his daze- direction and went back to his potion.

"Get back to your potions!" Snape bellowed, obviously in a very sour mood.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter...i haven't written a sequel nor planned one yet but if it's requested, i might. I hope you enjoyed reading it though... :-*

**Author's Note:**

> it's pre-written so i'll try to update this on a daily basis..i hope you enjoy it...


End file.
